videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Libya
Libya is the Northern African Nation that is the western neighbor of the United Arab Republic. Libya like many African nations was a colonial creation. It was ruled by Mussolini during the occupation until liberation from France. Now it is ruled by Muammar Gaddafi since he ousted the ruling dynasty. Technology Libya has good industrial tech however they will not be able to produce navy and air force units until the technology advances. Diplomacy Libya only gets along with the UAR and the Soviet Union. Iraq is a maybe for if they join the Warsaw Pact Collaborators. Alliances Historically Libya was colonized by Italy in the year 1911 ad when they battled the Ottoman Empire who previously occupied the region. The Italians annexed the region itself and created Modern Libya's borders. Omar Mukhtar a Mullah in Libya had created a rebellion against the Colonial oppression of Mussolini's Italy. After WWII France occupied Libya and created a Kingdom led by a Mullah named Idris who was influenced by the West. Then Muammar Gaddafi a military strongman conquered the government and became ruler of Libya Decisions Warsaw Pact Become a Collaborator of the Warsaw Pact with the UAR and attack Israel. This is the best choice for Libya since they attacked Israel itself in the past. Also Nasser the leader of the UAR is Gaddafi's idol. The AI will thus do this as Libya. Politics Ministers Laws The Law is that as long as you are loyal to Gaddafi you will keep freedom and prosperity. Those who don't die. Type of Government: Totalitarian Dictatorship, Warlord ruled Military Junta Press Freedom: None Political Parties There is the General People's committee which follows Gaddafi’s philosophies on the Green book of pan-Africanism. Intelligence Libya has excellent intelligence which is surprising for a backwards country with high rates of industrial technology and a warlike army ravaging to up their industry. Economy Libya looks like a backwards country, however the cities are completely modernized tech wise and the Military is the best military ever. Trading Libya trades oil, metal and coal Industrial Production Libya has tons of Industrial production, which is the reason the army is so huge and highly advanced. Military Army You start with 1,000,000,000,000 infantry units, 1 Cavalry unit and 1,000,000,000,000 Artillery units. Artillery units are the Backbone of the Libyan Army. Navy The Navy has 1,000,000,000 Battleships and Submarines. However the majority of the fleet is in the colony of Catalonia which you must protect or you can't create a Naval Empire of Libya. Otherwise you'd just have to steal African colonies or declare war on Israel. Air Force The Air Force consists of 1,000 airships and 1,000,000 paratrooper planes. War War with Israel Joining the Warsaw Pact as a Collaborator country is your only option so you have no choice but to declare War on Israel to help the UAR and the Soviet Union. War with America America will try to interfere with the Israel War to protect Israel. Try to help in destroying them in Israel or they'll stop you from colonizing. AI Anerica will keep on Declaring War on you untill Gaddafi's death and it is inevitable to loose Gaddafi or Libya descends into Chaos and if Libya descends into Chaos then Italy will conquer Libya again. So declaring war on America is a no no. War with Spain Spain will try to declare War on you and get back Catalonia. Fight Spain to keep Catalonia under your control so you can colonize a Naval Empire. Spain controlled by the AI will just declare war on you anyway for Catalonia. The Spanish will most likely fail because their military tech is backwards. Category:Other Stuff